


Night at the Opera

by Sorshania



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshania/pseuds/Sorshania
Summary: Sagrell managed to get Alyn Shir, Agarth and Fomorous Hugues for a night at the Opera.Set after the Crystal Wars events.***Drabble to answer "Theater Nerd" prompt***





	Night at the Opera

"I still don't see why you insisted I'd be here." Agarth said as he reached over to refill his goblet. "I am hardly the best to appreciate... All this..." he continued, waving his hand around as if to encompass the table, the scene in front of them and the whole room.

Sagrell looked up from the small pamphlet they had been given when they have been shown to their places and grinned. She put the leaflet down, leaned forward to put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her crossed fingers. "Why, but for the simple pleasure of your company, _suh lran yse_." she said, batting her eyelashes outrageously and smiling widely, showing a bit too many teeth.

Agarth guffawed. Trust a Dokkalfar to flirt while threatening you. Or maybe it was only this one. He glanced at Alyn Shir, sitting beside him. The assassin merely stared back, raising an eyebrow in mock questioning. Yes. This one would definitely not bother to flirt. At least, not with him.

"If you want, this can settle what you owe me." Sagrell suggested, shrugging a little.

"Wait! What? You made a bet with her. Again?!" Hugues looked away from the stage, where the play assistants were finishing setting up the decors. "Didn't you learn from the last time?"

"I had a fair chance this time! What? It's true!" Agarth protested as his companions simply grinned and shook their heads. "And, you will not buy me off so easily, little crow." he continued, waggling a finger at the woman in front of him. "I shall get my dignity back and some of that cheekiness of yours. For good measure."

Sagrell threw her head back and laughed. "Bring it on, old man. _Xia ma nena ta Lyria cued ah duh ruhhain_."

Agarth leaned back and smiled as he watched Hugues and Sagrell get back to their discussion about who should be the lead, in the play they were about to see. Nerds.

"She got you. Again." Alyn Shir said, soft enough so only him could hear.

He shrugged and smiled, looking a bit sheepish. "She worked hard to have all of us here. Claimed we needed a 'friendly night out' without blood and bodies surrounding us. I didn't want to have her thinking she'd had to bribe me to be here."

They stayed silent for a moment as they watched the others now arguing the acting qualities of gnomes compared to the Kollossaes. "Nerds. Both of them." Alyn Shir commented, but looking at them fondly.

"I am just happy she did not drag us to another Travelers' musical. There is only so much bad lyrics I can take."

"Be careful. She might request you act in one next time you lose a wager."

"Why is everyone implying I’d lose?”

The lights dimmed down, signaling the beginning of the play, but Agarth could swear he heard Sagrell laughing softly in the shadows.

“As long as I can keep my pants, I'll take my chances." he grumbled, after a time, just as the actors stepped on the stage.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Suh lran yse_ \- Old friend  
>  _Xia ma nena ta Lyria cued ah duh ruhhain_ \- May Lyria's laugh favors you


End file.
